musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Comedy Styles
Songs * Shopping Spree * Crazy Jazz * Cartoon Kids * Dinosaur Bop * Late for Dinner * Yakety Sax * Comic Sax * Staten Island Boogie * Hooligans * Sidekicks * Typewriter Toccata * Dance of the Hours * The Nutty Housekeeper * Comic Lullaby * Tailgate March * Sailor's Hornpipe * Grumpy Waltz * Skeleton Dance * Inspector Holmes * Let's Conga! * Ground Hog Polka * Haystack Hoedown * Hawaiian Holiday * Gypsy Dance * Tango Loco * Babaloo * Comic 50's * Junior Knows Best * The Spy Who Rocked Me * Zap Zoom Rock * Strip Teaser * Solo Sexy Sax * Charles-Town * Calypso Pete * Sticks & Tubs * Saloon Sally * Camptown Races * Keystone Chase * Swing Shift * Tom Tom Dance * Boogie Boy * Jazz Hi Hat * And the Answer is... * Soap Organ * Bobby's Boogie * Broadway Bound * Kool Fun * Shopper's Paradise * Yak it Up * All That Jazz * Clownin' Around * A Spy Like Me * Slim Pickins * Bump 'n Slide * Macaroni Cowboy * Soca Loca * Oom-Boppa-Shimmy-Lappa * Cosmic Go-Go * Licorice Sticks * Kartoon Kapers * Rave-a-rama * The Great Race * Chili Dogs * Ghouls Just Wanna Have Fun * Cut to the Chase * Hackin' Sax * Without a Net * On With the Show * Dark Spirits * Wimpy Imp * Perfect Neighbors * All American March * Rockin' Johnny * Toon Town * Another Fine Mess * Fancy Free * Head of the House * Everybody Conga * Babes and Bullets * Bawdy Burlesque * Silly Serenade * Manly Men * Ya Ta Dut Ta Dut * Roaring Twenties * The Dixie Queen * Speakeasy * Sweetheart's Lament * The Villain * The Storm * Champion's Fanfare * Cop Squad * Shark Kill * Captain Adventure * Fort Runamuck * Eine Kleine Drinking Song * Baja Brass * Gumshoe Kid * Space Warriors * Star Odyssey * Bat Attack * Surf Dude * Waikiki Heat * Spy Guy * Smokin' Saddles * Comedy Shop * Jazz it Up * Whistlin' Swing * Cool Combo * Silly Song * Sneaky Business * Martian Hop * Blues Express * Fractured Fairies * Ballerina Dance * Wacky Big Top * Circus Ring * The Ragtop Derby * Gumshoe Serenade * Parisian Rhapsody * Waltz Grotesque * Jazzimodo * Tweety Bird * Arabian Nights * Latin Fever * High Temp * Funk Machine * Hawaiian Luau * Nashville Junction * Spy Cat * Double Agent * Terror Strings * Sci Fi Zone * Halloween Caper * Inspector Gizmo * Adventure Joe * Mideval Mission * Margarita Mix * Jungle Jim * Killer Gorilla * The Worm * The Big House * Romance of the West * Psychic Fantasy * Mystic Dream * Beyond the Sea * Space Age * Cabaret Vamp * Prisoner's Saga * Prohibition Blues * Hooray for Burbank * Tinseltown To-Do * Dumb Luck * Hook Line & Sinker * Hungarian Rhapsody * Pastorale * Circus Parade * The Hokey Polka * Bright of the Fumble Flea * Off the Wall * Monkey Business * Hot Seat * Bye Bye Rockababy * Cuckoo Stinger * Jungle Fever * Too Hip * Peanut Butter Rag * Bayou Boogie * Mr. Creepy * Smashing, Baby! * Gats and Gartners * Top Cat * Stone Age * Funkmaster * Rock Shop * The More the Merrier * Bed and Breakfast * Flamingo Island * Shadow Force * For the Defense * The Barefoot Detective * Mega Action Man * Knights of the Realm * Apparitions * Kaleidoscope * Riviera Holiday * Cowboy Times * Crazy in Love * Love in the Afternoon * Manhattan Hideaway * A Summer Fling * Sweet Talk * Table For Two * Love Found Me * Morning Mist * Swing 'n Tell * Spring Has Sprung * Chestnuts and Mistletoe * Jungle Jump * Shopping Holiday * Good Time Dude * Swingin' in the Mulberry Tree * Honky-Tonk Detective * Mesdames at Messieurs * Orange Hair * Boysenberry Rag * Rosie's Rag * Jelly Roll Polka * Top of the Mornin' * Balancing Act * Whimsical Wabbit * Fig Leaf Rag * Polite Shuffle * Kitty Kat March * Sunday Stroll * Tipsy Tightroper * Assembly Required * Save the Cockroaches * Keep it Simple * Just for Fun * Dipsy Doodle * Frisky Business * Caprice * The Waltzing Elephant * Knuckleheads * Myrtle's Girdle * Birds of a Feather * Tub-a-Love Category:Megatrax